I'm Not Her
by StuffedToyTiger
Summary: Sakura was perfect for Sasuke. She checked off all the things he looked in a girl. Someone with long hair, check. Someone who was smart, check. Someone who was strong, check. But she wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend, Naruto was. Warning: Fem!Naruto. Relationship: One-Sided SasuSaku, SasuNaru


**Summary: Sakura was perfect for Sasuke. She checked off all the things he looked in a girl. Someone with long hair, check. Someone who was smart, check. Someone who was strong, check. But she wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend, Naruto was. Warning: Fem!Naruto, One-Sided SasuSaku, SasuNaru**

 ***Okay, I'm sick of all the reviews that aren't related to the story contents, just the tag. So I'm going to untag some stuff in the summary so it doesn't appear for people's search.**

 **BUT FYI IF YOU THINK YOU AREN'T GOING TO LIKE THE STORY, THEN DON'T REVIEW (LIKE THE DUMB STUFF OF: FUJOSHI SUCKS, YAOI IN** **DISGUISE, SASUNARU SUCKS) PLEASE SHUT UP! I know you hate it, just don't interact with my fics. It so easy and simple.**

 **Also I deleted any rude, mean reviews because I just don't want them associated with my stories.***

 **This story was inspired by the song "I'm Not Her" by Julia Brennan.**

 **~This story is part of a trilogy I made, but you could read this on its own because I didn't really make the stories follow a sequential timeline.~**

When everyone in school found out Sasuke and Naruto were dating each other, Sakura just couldn't believe it.

How could it be her and not me, was what every girl had thought.

But for Sakura, the thought was haunting her all the time.

It was seem like the new couple were taunting Sakura. There they were holding hands in the hallway as they walk out of the school together. Laughing and smiling at each other at the cafeteria. Giving each other chaste kisses on the lips as their faces turn red before they go their separate ways to class. Each of their moment was like a punch at Sakura's heart.

Sakura was supposed to be Sasuke's girlfriend, not Naruto.

Why wasn't it her?

She thought that she was everything Sasuke wanted in a girl.

Someone with long hair.

Sakura worked really hard to grow them out. She made sure to spend her money on looking beautiful. Even when she really wanted to get that great gift for Ino. She knew Ino would understand why she couldn't get her the purple sparkly nail polish. After all they both were competing each other to get Sasuke. Even though it was Ino who gave her the confidence in her looks. She was the one who told Sakura she was pretty, while all the other kids laughed at her big forehead.

Someone who was smart.

Some days Sakura had to give up her time to spend with her friends to study. She just had to be the top of class. She had to be number one female student of the class. Because of course the number one female and male students go together. And Sasuke was the number one male student of the class.

Someone who was strong.

No one wanted to mess with Sakura anymore. She could rip you with words in under a minute. And if her words weren't enough to break you, she could literally break your bones with her hands. She had the strength in her arms since she went to the gym to lift weights and keep her figure. One day she found out Sasuke hated girls who were weak so she including lifting weights in her work out.

 _ **~She's got blue eyes, long legs**_  
 _ **Pretty rosy cheeks**_  
 _ **And I've got fair skin, [pink] hair**_  
 _ **Not what you wanted~**_

Naruto didn't really fit those conditions (well except for being a strong girl).

Naruto had shoulder length blonde hair that she tied up in two pigtails. But maybe Sasuke had liked her blonde hair. And not the pink hair she had, because it wasn't even a natural color that people had.

Naruto wasn't smart. She wasn't even average. Sakura knew she was barely passing. She had a hand with that. Yet they ended up together.

How could this be, Sakura cries out in her mind. I'm everything he wants, not her.

Sakura was hardly even living for the past few days. Ino look concern for her but she didn't know what to do for her friend. Sakura just wanted her life to end.

She picks her head up from the desk and looks behind, she can sees Sasuke sitting at his desk writing notes down as the teacher was teaching. How could he do this to me? Sakura attempts to telepathically ask Sasuke this. She got no answer. Either he didn't get her message or he didn't care. Sakura just kept on trying till the bell rang, signalling the end of third period.

 _ **~Baby, I'm sorry**_  
 _ **I'm not exactly what you had in mind**_  
 _ **But please don't leave**_  
 _ **If you stay, I promise I will change your mind~**_

Sighing, Sakura gave up and cleans up her stuff from the desk. As she's about to head to the door, she noticed Sasuke was still putting away his stuff into his backpack. When he's done, he started heading out the door. Usually Naruto would pop up and they would walk to fourth period together. But as Sasuke got to the door, he kept on going. Sakura couldn't believe it. She started to scramble her way out as well.

Before Sasuke can walk out far, Sakura catches up to him.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greets Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledges her greeting. Oh god, he never usually does that!

"So where's Naruto?" She asks. Sasuke raises one eyebrow at that.

"She's not here today." He answers. Then Sasuke turns his head and slightly speeds up his pace. Hoping maybe Sakura got the hint. She didn't. She also started to speeds up her pace to match up his.

"Oh. It's just that lately you guys have been hanging out with each other." This was Sasuke last chance to say he wasn't dating Naruto. That maybe it was just a fling. That they weren't an item like it was rumored. That Sasuke was just bored, he wanted to fill his time. That he was ready to break it off with Naruto at any moment when he realized that she wasn't worth his time. That Sakura would be his girlfriend.

"We're dating." Sasuke reaches his fourth period class and walks in.

Sakura stopped. The words felt like they were knives to her. They had just stabbed her in the heart and Sasuke hadn't had a clue that he had done the killing blow.

 _ **~And is it too much to ask to just feel wanted?**_  
 _ **Too feel the love I feel for for you returned?**_  
 _ **And is it so wrong to think that you could love me?**_  
 _ **I guess the problem is that I'm not her~**_

Fourth period went by a daze for Sakura. If she had thought the last few days were tough, the past hour was like hell. All she could see was Sasuke's lips repeating the words that everyone else was saying. That they were dating. Not her and Sasuke. But Naruto and Sasuke.

The bell rang again, and everyone started to rush out of the classroom. Everyone except Sakura as she sat there all numb. Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? That's all Sakura could think of. She did everything right. But why couldn't she get the guy that she wanted?

"Sakura." A voice breaks her thoughts.

She looks up and sees it was her teacher looking very concern for her.

"Are you okay?"

Quickly answering, so not to worry the teacher, "Oh yes I'm fine. Just a little lost in my thoughts."

"Well in case you didn't hear, the bell rang so it's time for you to go to lunch now."

"Ah yes, thank you for telling me." Sakura then packs up and heads her way to the cafeteria.

When she enters, she starts scanning the student heads. Sakura couldn't help it. It was out of habit to look for Sasuke. As she is almost done scanning the whole room, she finds Sasuke sitting alone.

 _ **~Baby, I'm sorry**_  
 _ **I'm not exactly what you had in mind**_  
 _ **But please don't leave**_  
 _ **If you stay, I promise I will change your mind~**_

For some reason Sakura felt her body gravitating towards his table. When she finally reaches the table Sasuke looks up from his meal.

"Uh. Hi Sasuke. Do you mind if I eat with you here?" Before he could say no, Sakura just sits down and takes her lunch out of her bag.

"How was class for you Sasuke? I bet it was easy. I mean you are the smartest boy in the class. I won't be surprised if you were the smartest boy in the school." Sakura just couldn't help but complimented Sasuke despite what he had done earlier to her.

Sasuke gives her with an annoyed look with all the weird compliments she said to him, but Sakura wasn't watching. She was too deep in her thoughts.

You should ask him why? A voice scream at Sakura. And she thought she should.

"So Sasuke, um why are you with Naruto?"

Sasuke now has a confused face and Sakura was paying attention.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, slightly offended.

"I just mean why Naruto out of all the girls in the world. You can like anyone and get them but you choose, well Naruto." Like me.

"This doesn't concern you." Sasuke says. Hating the way how his lunch atmosphere was ruined, Sasuke starts to pack his lunch up. He was getting ready to leave. Sakura couldn't believe it, Sasuke was just going to leave. But she doesn't even know why she had lost to Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke. Please." Sakura pleads.

 _ **~And is it too much to ask to just feel wanted?**_  
 _ **Too feel the love I feel for for you returned?**_  
 _ **And is it so wrong to think that you could love me?**_  
 _ **I guess the problem is that I'm not her**_  
 _ **I'm not her, I'm not her~**_

Sasuke really didn't want to deal with this. Especially with one of his fangirls today. Naruto just had to not show up today and Sasuke was already annoyed by that. "Okay Sakura. What do you really want to know?"

"Why Naruto? Why not me?" Sakura implore. Maybe she could get through to Sasuke and let him see the mistake he had made.

"Sakura, you're annoying me." With a huff, Sasuke gets up and leaves.

And just like that, Sakura was stabbed in the heart twice by Sasuke.

 _ **~She's got blue eyes, long legs**_  
 _ **Pretty rosy cheeks**_  
 _ **And I've got fair skin, [pink] hair**_  
 _ **Not what you wanted anymore~**_

 **I made this part because when I heard this song, I just knew it would fit perfectly with this story. Anyway the background for this part is that it is sort of part of the beginning of the trilogy but in Sakura's POV. The next part will be the last in will be told in Naruto's POV.**


End file.
